De reïncarnatie van Damien Holly naar Edward Elric
by MetalArmyXXX
Summary: Damien Holly werd 3 maanden geleden geboren en hij is nu al 16! HIj verandert langzaam in Edward Elric. Dan komt hij Winry en ALphonse tegen. Reïncarneert Damien echt in Edward Elric?


De kennismaking met Damien

De kennismaking met Damien.

'Wakker worden, Damien! Anders kom je nog te laat voor school!' Langzaam doet Damien Holly zijn ogen open. Hij staat op uit zijn bed en bekijkt zijn handen. Een diepe zucht. Dan loopt hij naar de badkamer waar een spiegel hangt. Hij bekijkt zichzelf. Weer een zucht. Dieper dan de vorige. Weer een jaar ouder. 3 Maanden geleden werd Damien Holly geboren. Maar toen was hij al anderhalf jaar oud. In de baarmoeder van zijn Meggie, zijn moeder, kreeg hij verkeerde stoffen binnen. Daardoor ontwikkelt Damien razendsnel. Drie maanden na zijn geboren en hij is nu al 16. Elke dag zit hij wel in een andere klas op een andere school. Het is erg moeilijk voor hem. Damien is een aardige jongen die dingen snel snapt. Hij is niet al te groot en heeft hazelbruin haar en hazelbruine ogen. Als Damien een eerste blik werpt in de spiegel die voor hem hangt ziet hij dat hij langzamerhand blonde plukken krijgt tussen zijn bruine haren. Ook de uiteindes van zijn wenkbrauwen zijn blond. Weer een zucht. Hij wast zich, pakt zijn schooltas in en gaat naar beneden voor ontbijt. Zijn moeder zet net een bord met pannenkoeken op tafel. Zijn vader zit op de bank een krantje te lezen.

'Lekker geslapen liev...' Zijn moeder kijkt op en ziet het vermoeide gezicht van haar zoon.

'Harold? Wil je even naar je zoon komen kijken?' Harold Holly kijkt zuchtend op. Hij kijkt naar zijn zoon en zijn gezicht verandert gelijk.

'Damien? Ben je weer aan het veranderen? Je krijgt blond haar! Wat is dat nou?' Damien zucht. Zijn vader komt naar hem toe.

'Het is biologisch onmogelijk dat je haar zo snel verandert naar blond! Vertel eens, heb je weer lopen knoeien in het scheikunde lokaal van je school?' Damien slaakt nog een zucht en antwoord:

'Nee, pap. Ik heb niét lopen knoeien en ja, ik verander weer. En ik kan er niets aan doen, en ja, ik begin er ook moe van te worden. Elke twee dagen weer een jaar ouder. Denken jullie dat ik het soms leuk vind??' Zijn moeder kijkt haar man aan.

'Liefje, ik wil niet zeuren, maar... je stem..' Damien geeft haar geen tijd om ver te praten.

'Weet ik mam. Ik heb een iets zwaardere stem. Maar dat lijkt mij nogal normaal voor jongens die ouder worden.' Meggie Holly knikt. Daar had haar zoon een punt. De ochtend ging voorbij op school, en Damien had het zwaarder dan ooit. Weer Sjors die loopt te irriteren. Hij weet dat Damien een apart gevalletje is, en loopt daarom dat door de hele school te bazuinen. Alleen maar om hem te pesten. En het lukt hem nog ook.

Weer thuis aangekomen zijn Damien's haren iets langer gegroeid. Zijn vader onderzoekt zijn zoon elke dag. Of hij het nou leuk vind of niet. Harold Holly is een doctor. Een hoog opgeleide doctor. Zijn vrouw en moeder van Damien, Meggie, is een psychologe. Zij bestudeert het gedrag van haar enige zoon erg goed. Misschien iets té goed.

De grote verandering.

De volgende dag dat Damien wakker word, en weer voor de spiegel staat, is hij nog steeds 16, maar zijn haren zijn erg lang geworden. Hij legt er een vlecht in en gaat naar beneden voor ontbijt. Zijn ouders zijn niet meer verbaasd dat hun zoon iedere dag verandert. Het is een gewoonte geworden maar ze zijn allebei erg bang dat Damien misschien over 10 jaar allang dood is. En dat doet hun hart erg veel angst aan. Op school wordt Damien weer geklierd. Voornamelijk door, Sjors, natuurlijk. Op school in de grote pauze gebeurt iets wat zelfs Sookie raar begint te vinden. Sookie is Damien's beste en enige vriendin. Zij vindt het wel spannend en uniek om een goede vriend als Damien te hebben. En eigenlijk, is ze misschien wel een klein beetje verliefd op hem. Maar ze durft het gewoon niet te zeggen. Waarom? Tja, dat weet zelfs Sookie zelf niet. Damien en Sookie zitten aan een tafel in de grote aula van het gebouw. Damien heeft een trui aan met een grote kapisjon. Die hij helemaal over zijn hoofd kan trekken. Sookie en Damien zitten een beetje te dollen en Sookie trekt zijn kapisjon over Damien's hoofd. Beide lachen. Maar als Damien zijn kapisjon verwijdert van zijn hoofd, schrikt Sookie een beetje. Damien vraagt wat er aan de hand is;

'Sook? Wat is er? Waarom kijk je zo angstig?' Met grote ogen en een trilende vinger, wijst Sookie naar Damien's haren.

'Ze.. ze.. ze.. zijn ... ze zijn... BLOND! Ze zijn helemaal...blond...' Brengt Sookie uit. Damien schrikt een beetje en rent naar de jongens wc. Hij kijkt in de spiegel en ziet wat Sookie bedoelt. Zijn lange haren die in een vlecht zitten, zijn inderdaad helemaal blond. Damien zucht diep en loopt terug naar de tafel.

'Sorry dat je schrok, Sook, Ik kan hier echt niets aan doen.' Sookie keek dromerig naar Damien terwijl hij weer ging zitten op zijn stoel. Ook weer toen Damien thuis kwam, onderzocht Harold hem acuut. Hij wilt erg graag weten wat er eigenlijk mis is met zijn te snel groeiende zoon. De dag ging voorbij.

De ontmoeting met...?

De volgende dag werd Damien weer wakker. net zoals alle andere dagen ging hij naar de badkamer en merkte dat er voor 1 keer in zijn hele leven, hij er nog uitzag zoals de dag ervoor. Hij was opgetogen. Misschien stopt het veranderen nu wel! Vrolijk liep hij naar beneden. Zijn moeder en vader zaten te ontbijten aan de eettafel. Opeens gaat de deurbel. Damien loopt door de gang naar de voordeur. Aan de muur hangt een spiegel. Een snelle blik naar de spiegel veranderde gelijk Damien's humeur. Zijn oogkleur bleek alweer verandert te zijn. Maar waarom? Hij groeide toch alleen maar? Het boeide hem nu niet, want er stonden mensen voor de deur. Hij deed de deur open en zag een meisje en een jongen staan. Het meisje keek op toen Damien de deur open deed en schrok een beetje. Haar ogen begonnen the glinsteren en er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Wie is dat, lieverd?' hoorde het meisje een stem zeggen vanuit de keuken. Nieuwsgierig keek de gang in.

'Ik weet niet.' Het meisje en de jongen die naast haar stond keken beide verschrikt op.

'Weet je niet meer wie we zijn? We hebben je 2 jaar gezocht!Alsjeblieft, zeg me dat dit een grapje is!' Damien keek verward naar het meisje. Hij liet de twee binnen en liep met hun naar de keuken. De ouders van Damien keken op.

'Ohw hallo! Wie zijn jullie? Vrienden van school, Damien?' Het meisje keek raar op. Damien? Dat klopte niet. er klopte iets niet. er klopte iets drastisch niet. Ze liep naar de moeder van Damien en stak haar hand uit.

'Ik heet Winry. Winry Rockbell. Ik ben inderdaad een goede vriendin van Edward.' Meggie keek raar op.

'Edward? Het spijt me, maar onze zoon heet Damien. Ik heb hem die naam zeer zeker zelf gegeven!' Winry werd rood.

'Ik denk dat er een misverstand plaats vind hier. Ik zal het even uitleggen. Edward is mijn beste vriend, en hij is 2 jaar geleden vermoord. Maar Alphonse en ik geloofden niet dat hij dood was, dus zijn hem gaan zoeken. We hebben vermist posters opgehangen en mensen reageerden erop. Zo zijn we hier gekomen. Een jongen heeft ons getipt. Ik denk dat ik jou voor Edward aanzie, Damien,' legde ze uit.

'Omdat je zo erg veel op hem lijkt! Je haar, je ogen, je stem. Alles is exact hetzelfde.' Meggie snapte alles. Ze legde uit wat er aan de hand was met Damien toen hij geboren werd. Dat hij razendsnel groeide tot wie hij nu is en ook dat ze dolgraag willen weten wat er met hem aan de hand is, maar dat ze daar nog niet achter kunnen komen. Dan begint Harold te praten.

'Ik denk dat onze enige zoon doet aan reïncarnatie. Die Edward is overleden en heeft onze zoon uitgekozen om in hem te veranderen, zodat Edward weer een soort van kan leven. Denken jullie ook niet?' Iedereen was stil. Misschien klopt het wel wat Harold zegt, Maar komen we daar ooit nog achter?

**Dit is een klein verhaal dat ik heb getypt, omdat ik me verveelde. Deel 2 komt!!**


End file.
